Harmony and Miracles
by Vitlium
Summary: Twins Davis and Harumi Motomiya get pulled into a new world, they only have one question. WHO THE HELL MAKES SCHOOL KIDS SAVE THE WORLD! With danger at every corner, and new friends will they be able to save the world or will they destroy the one who sent then there in the first place
1. Digimon Digital Monster's

**Digimon Digital Monster's**

As the two stared up at the green rabbit wearing blue shorts and had machine gun's for hand's.

Only one thought ran through their minds.

Whoever thought sending children to save an alternative reality and the real world was a good idea.

Was a crack taking bastard!

Morning rose in Odabia, as two similar looking people walked to school.

One was a tanned skinned spikey burgundy haired boy, wearing goggles, blue shirt, tan shorts and blue shoes.

The second was a lighter tanned skinned burgundy haired girl, the hair falling to her waist while spiking at the tips.

Wearing a magenta shirt, white jeans and pink shoes.

The two were known as Davis and Harumi Motomiya, twins though Harumi was older by three minutes; which she constantly reminded her brother of this fact.

Both were walking towards their school, complaints being spilled by Davis.

"Why does life torture us" he asked no one as he yawned, walking beside his sister.

"Because adults are cruel beings, sent down to earth by aliens to make our lives miserable" his sister said, she also wasn't a morning person.

And school was basically just a cruel and unusual punishment.

Both sighed as their school came into view, the bell having rung while they tried not to arrive.

Making their way into class the twins sat apart, it was a rule made by the teachers; seeing as letting the twins be together was disaster waiting to happen.

Not that Davis minded since he sat near his childhood crush, as Haru would constantly tease about.

Instead of morning maths, one interesting thing decided to happen as a new student was introduced.

The guy's name was Takeru TK Takaishi, Haru had to admit he was cute; in a stereotypical blond kinda way.

With that out of the way began math, much to the twins horror.

It was common knowledge that the current Motomiya generation, wasn't school worthy.

Davis and Haru's cousin Takuya was proof of that statement.

He was worst than them when it came to school.

 **(Digital world)**

Digimon were all running in panic as dark rings were being slapped on anyone who got in their path.

"I could really use TK right about now" said a brown guinea pig with wings as he tried to get away, but was almost attacked by a large praying mantis.

He then bumped into a teenage boy with tan skin; brown eyes and wild brown hair, on his head where a pair of goggles.

He was wearing his green school uniform, as he looked at the scared digimon.

Right then a yellow lizard ran up to them.

"Tai!" yelled the yellow lizard happily.

"Agumon!" yelled Tai as he hugged the lizard.

"How'd you get here?" asked Agumon, as far as he knew the gate was closed.

"I got a message saying you were in trouble" he said as a cat like digimon ran towards them.

"Tai!" said the cat as she ran towards the three.

"Gatomon your okay!" said Tai, in relief.

The guinea pig flew beside Gatomon "hey what am I chopped liver!?" said Patamon as he had been ignored the entire time.

"Sorry Patamon" said Tai as at that moment, they heard a loud buzz and a Snimon appeared.

"Hurry run!" said Gatomon as they ran.

Snimon almost hit them as they lowered themselves to the ground, to avoid the attack.

"Agumon you have to digivolve" said Tai as he took out his digivice.

"That's the problem we can't, none of us can" said Agumon.

"What! Did you forget how?" asked Tai as Agumon looked ashamed.

"It's like riding a bike so hurry up and digivolve" he said.

"Tai! Snimons coming back" said Gatomon as they saw the Snimon.

"Were can we hide?" asked Tai as Patamon led them away.

"In this cave!" he said as Snimon was following them.

They ran inside as Snimon flew away, making them all sigh in relief.

"Being chased by a giant bug, almost like the first day we were here" mused Tai.

"I have to tell the others" he said as he sent a message through his portable computer.

"Hey Tai, you won't believe what we found" said Agumon as he lead them deeper into the cave.

In the center of a large opening was an egg with a sun symbol on it, and the patterns for fire with a spike through it.

"What the, it has the crest of courage but how?" he asked as the digimon shook their head's.

"Why don't you try to pick it up?" asked Agumon as he went over to the egg.

He touched it as it glowed brightly blinding them all, as four lights shot up confusing them all.

"What was that?" asked Tai as Agumon looked at him.

"I don't know but I hope it's good for us" said Agumon.

 **(Human World)**

"Finally! Freedom!" The twins cheered, as a brown haired girl laughed at their actions.

She was Hikari Kari Kamiya, a childhood friend of the two.

"Now if only you two put this much emergy into our school work, life would be perfect" Kari sighed.

The two looked at her.

"Schools overrated" Harumi huffed.

"Kari your suppose to be on our side" Davis said, looking at the girl with a fake hurt expression.

All Kari did was laugh, the twins always were a great source of entertainment.

The three were about to leave, as Kari wanted them to meet TK; apparently he was an old friend of her's.

Much to Davis annoyance.

Suddenly a girl with glasses, purple hair, wearing a dress ran up to Kari holding a note.

"Oh, hey Yolie" Harumi greeted the girl, she knew her from the previous year as they had a class together.

She was okay if a little boy crazy, that and she and her brother butted heads often.

The girl just offered a nod as greeting" Hey are you Kari Kamiya?" she asked Kari.

"Yeah, that's me" said Kari.

"Anyway are you related to Tai Kamiya? He sent this e-mail to you" she said handing her the paper.

The twins and Yolie watched as she read it, her expression became a serious one "my brother needs my help" she said as she ran off.

The twins watched with deadpanned expressions.

"Did we just get ditched for big brother?" Haru asked her brother, who nodded.

"She has a brother?" Yolie said looking at the twins, before she remembered something.

"Oh, I'm suppose to help Cody with his computer today!" with that she ran off to.

Now both twins seemed miffed" Feel like ditch day today sis?" Davis said to his sister.

The girl nodded" Yeah, let's go before someone else we know decides to ditch us" she huffed, puffing up her cheeks.

The two were notorious trouble maker's and when they were younger, would purposely confuse their parent's; like when Harumi cut off her hair so they would look alike.

Because of this they were close and often had trouble making friends, the Kamiya's were one of their few long term friendship's currently.

"So who's making dinner today?" Haru asked her brother as they walked home.

"Jun" Davis said.

The twins shuddered" I'll cook!" Harumi quickly offered, both turning green at the thought of their sister's food.

It turned out their was a worse cook than Mrs. Kamiya, and her name was Jun Motomiya.

Suddenly two lights shot past them, they blinked as they began to turn and head towards them.

Neither had a chance to run away as the light hit them, they covered their eyes expecting the worst.

Only for the lights to be gone and in their hands was a weird device.

"What the heck was that?" Haru asked, as she looked around for the lights.

"I think we got bigger questions" Davis said, showing his sister the device.

It was white with blue grips, and was barely bigger than the palms of their hands.

Haru looked at hers, it was exactly like her brother's, only it was white with blood red colored grips.

"What are these, some sort of tomagatchi?" Davis asked his sister.

The kept on walking seeing as the danger was over.

"Don't think so little bro, but whatever they are their pretty weird looking" She said to her brother.

"Your older by a few minute's!" Davis reminded his sister" Maybe we should show them to Izzy, he's smart" he offered.

The two had met the genius when Haru accidently crashed the twins computer, and Tai had introduced them to Izzy who easily fixed it; he even made it run faster.

Needless to say whenever the two needes help with technology, thwy went to the red head.

"Tomorrow, I'm not risking eating Jun's Curry Surprise" Haru said, gagging at the idea.

At this Davis smirked" Last one home has to eat leftovers from Jun's last cooking" he said running off.

Haru blinked before" Hey! she yelled running after her brother" Daisuke Davis Motomiya! Your in for it!" he was so choking down leftovers, that cheater!!


	2. The Digital World is a Bastard

**The Digital World was a Bastard**

The next day the twins went through their usual course in school, they complained some.

Haru blew up her science experiment, Davis accidentally broke a window with a soccer ball.

The day was pretty much normal, oh, and Kari introduced them to her friend TK.

He was pretty nice, course Davis didn't seem all to fond of the knowledge; of TK being Kari's childhood best friend.

Then soccer practice had been hard that day as well.

By the end of the day the two raced home, forgetting about Izzy until they went their their shared room.

"Aw Crap! We forgot to find Izzy" Harumi said from her position on the floor.

Having dropped onto the ground where she stood.

"Want to call him?" Davis asked his sister, from the bed were he had fallen into.

Both thought it over for a moment.

"Wait til tomorrow?" Haru asked.

"Tomorrow" Davis nodded.

The two seemed very content on putting it off, as Haru sat up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" the girl walked over to their shared computer, which was situated near her bed.

She turned it on, as Davis watched her.

"Forgot what?" he asked his sister while looking at the device, he still couldn't figure out what it was.

"I forgot to turn in our history homework, so teach said I could E-mail it" the girl answered, as she turned on the monitor.

At that moment both of their devices began to glow and beep, the two looked at each other; then at the devices.

"Okay? Never did that before" Davis said, forgetting they only had it for a day.

"Uh, I think it's getting weirder than that bro" Harumi said as she pointed to the monitor.

It was now glowing intensely, as their devices glowed blue and red respectively.

"Were gonna die!!" Both of them yelled, as the computer seemed to suck them in.

No trace was left in their room, it seemed for all the world no one had been there.

 **(Digital World)**

They both cried out as they fell onto the ground, apparently surrounded by forest.

"Who! Where! When!" The twins shouted then looked at eachother.

"And What!" Both yelled as they noticed their change in attire.

Davis was now wearing a furred collared, navy blue jacket with flame designs over a white shirt.

Yellow gloves had shown up, as well as brown cargo shorts and red and white shoes.

While on Harumi her clothing had changed into a red shirt with spaghetti straps, navy blue jacket, black jeans and white and black shoes.

Her usual long hair had gone into a pony tail for some reason.

The twins inspected their new wardrobe, as they realized their situation.

"So besides the new wardrobe, we were sucked into the computer by these things" Haru began to explain, as Davis just nodded.

Knowing that his sister was about to have a mental freak out, and he wasn't going to fight it; it usually ended with her hitting someone.

Usually him or some poor table.

"We somehow have broken all the laws of logic, and now were in a forest world inside our computer" she said calmly, as Davis was slowly inching away.

It was the calm before the storm.

"HAS THE UNIVERSE LOST IT'S MIND!" Haru yelled, scaring away some bird's in the tree's.

If by bird's Davis meant bird like being's dressed as ninja's.

Before Davis could say anything, his device began to beep again.

It was completely unchanged, except now an orange dot was blinking on the screen, along with a red one; not to far from where they were standing.

"Hey Haru" he called out to his ranting sister.

As she approached the red dot got closer, it seemed to be some sort of radar.

"What is it?" she asked irritated.

The laws of everything just broke, not that it made sense to rant seeing as until she was ten; she believed in ghost.

After all they had been kidnapped by ghost and taken to meet a vampire, or maybe that had been a dream.

"I think this thing has a radar, maybe that orange dot is someone who can help" Davis said, as Harumi looked at her own device.

A blue dot was next to her red one, along with the orange one.

"Well, it's better than standing around freaking out" Haru shrugged" Let's go!" she said marching foward as Davis sweatdropped.

Girl's were confusing enough, but his sisters were an entirely new species all together.

Neither noticed the black ring in the sky, watching them with intrest.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Kari was walking through the digital world, following her were TK, Yolie and Cody.

The two being the newest digidestine, and were currently tracking down two signals.

It had lead them towards a temple, as she hoped it would important.

The Digimon Emperor was bad news, the Monochromon had nearly killed them the day before.

She felt bad for leaving Davis and Harumi behind, but it's not like they could tell them.

Suddenly something began to beep as the group stopped.

"Guys, it's my digivice" Yolie said, as she showed the screen.

On it was the orange dot which was were the egg was, no one could lift it the day before.

Not to far from it was a blue dot and a blood red dot, heading towards the orange dot.

"Do you think it's the last two digidestine?" TK asked Kari.

"Maybe" a look of worry formed on her features.

Should they continue or find the last two digidestine.

TK seemed to read her mind" We'll track them down later, right now we have to get to the temple" after all the emperor was currently hunting them.

"I wonder what they'll be like" Yolie mumbled.

"Maybe someone else who's Cody's age" TK offered.

"Or another girl or maybe a cute guy" Yolie began to fantasize, as they continued on their way.

 **(Twin Vision)**

The twins had followed the signal into a cave, the little black ring had followed them; though the two had no idea.

The two stopped in what seemed a large cavern, as in the center was an egg with fire patterns, a sun and a spike going right through it.

As the two walked towards it, they noticed the back of the egg had a different design.

The back of the egg was just white gold and white, with a large spike of its own.

"Looks like someone couldn't decide what color" Davis said as the two kneeled near the egg.

"Bigger question, what's with the spike that's like disaster waiting to happen" Haru said.

The two then reached towards the object as the moment they touched it, there was more light as they fell back.

The egg had been pulled out, being held by both of them before it split in half; Davis held the red half while his siser the white half.

"Does this place want to give us permanent eye damage!" Haru yelled.

"I think we got a bigger problem!" Davis said, wondering how many times he was going to have to say that.

Where the egg had once been was now a red and white pillar of light.

Two silhouettes became visible as the light faded.

The two inside the pillars were gently laid onto the ground, as they seemed to be waking up.

The first was a small blue dragon with a white belly and muzzle, yellow markings, white claws and nose horn.

It was blinking red eyes as it slowly stood up, it didn't seem the dragon went much higher than their waist.

The second creature beside the blue dragon was also a dragon, only this one stood on all fours and had a few more inches in height; compaired to the blue one.

It was covered in creamish white armor, with grey armor as well, a red hood like cape with goggles was wrapped around its neck; and went down it's back nearly covering it's tail.

The dragon looked at them with deep golden eye's, and a nose horn twice as long as the blue dragons.

There was silence before.

"Free at last! Free at last!" The blue dragon cheered as he jumped around the twins, before standing in front of them.

"Uh, Hi?" Both Davis and Haru said, not knowing how to react to being inside Pokemon.

If Pokemon had suddenly learned to talk and become reality.

"My name's V-mon! But you can call me V-mon!" the blue dragon said, as he offered a hand to the twins.

Both shook it, though he seemed to stay near Davis.

"V-mon calm down my friend, I fear you are disorienting them" the four legged dragon spoke, as he approached at a calm pace.

Unlike V-mon this dragon was calm, composed and even his voice seemed to hold a regal tone to it.

V-mon scratched the back of his head" Sorry" he apologized.

"I am Huckmon, it's a pleasure to meet you two" Huckmon bowed as he raised a clawed paw to them.

Unlike V-mon who had more human like hands, Huckmon's was a round paw with sharp claws.

"Nice to meet you guys to, but what exactly are you?" Davis asked looking at the dragons.

"Were digimon, we inhabit this world known as the digital world" Huckmon explained.

"And we've been waiting a long time for you two!" V-mon said jumping up in glee.

"Us? But why?" Harumi asked.

"Your the digidestine, the digital world has chosen you to save it from it's current danger and we will be your partners" Huckmon explained.

Both twins blinked at this" SAY WHAT!" they yelled, as V-mon shrunk away towards Huckmon; who didn't even flinch.

"You sure you got the right people?" Davis asked, as his sister had a more violent reaction.

"Seriously! That's what bugs you!" She yelled at her brother" How about the fact that some sort of world, decided to choose school kids to save it!" she ranted, wondering what sort of idiot thought that was a good idea.

The twins went back and forth, the dragons just watching them as the cavern began to shake; causing all arguments to cease.

What sounded like gunfire resonated, before one of the wall's fell; a figure with red eye's advanced.

The twins had no idea what they were looking at, or they did but it was so ridiculous they had frozen up.

"Am I going crazy? Or is that a bunny with guns for hands?" Harumi asked no one.

"There's two dragon's behind us and this is what surprises you!" Davis yelled at his sister, the bunny's red eyes glared at them.

Around its leg was some sort of black ring, as he began to shoot at them.

"Quickly! We must make haste and exit this death trap!" Huckmon said, already making a run towards the exit.

"Don't need to tell us twice!" the twins yelled following the dragons.

Behind them gunfire kept resonating, as the bunny kept shooting.

By the time they made it out the sun was already beginning to set, but nobody noticed as they tried to get out; unfortunately someone was waiting for them.

"Look out!" was the only warning, as the dragons tackled the humans down.

"Could this get any worse!" Haru yelled from her position.

The creature in front of them, only growled.

"You just had to tempt faith, didn't you" Davis said, looking at the digimon.

It looked like a lizard made out of bright orange flames, the only parts that weren't on fire were it's head and claws.

Around its left leg was the same ring that was on the rabbits.

"Why the heck are these guys trying to kill us!?" Haru yelled at the digimon, as the lizard let out another fire blast.

They moved out of the way, only to dodge bullets.

Seemed the rabbit had finally caught up.

"Their Gargomon and Flalizarmon" Huckmon explained, as he backed up next to Harumi" Their usually peaceful, but currently someone called the Digimon Emperor is turning digimon into his slave's" He explained.

"It's the ring's on them, it's what's making them violent" V-mon pointed at the rings.

"How'd you guy's know that if you were stuck under an egg?" Haru asked, might as well get an answer before she died.

"We could hear under the egg, now I believe the time for running has become short" Huckmon said" It's time to battle!" the dragon took up a fighting stance, V-mon doing the same.

"What!?" the twins yelled as the two small dragon's charged at the champions.

These two were either the bravest dragon's alive or the dumbest.

"V-Headbutt!" V-mon slammed into Gargomon's stomach, making the rabbit step back.

Only for him to get his barrings and backslap the blue rookie, back towards the twins.

It seemed the attack had done nothing.

"Teen Ram!" Huckmon's tail began to rotate like a drill, as it tried to hit the ring.

Only to get kicked back and land on V-mon.

Both dragons groaned, as the controlled champions got closer.

"Are you two trying to get yourselves killed!?" Haru yelled at Huckmon as she pulled him up, the four now being backed into a corner.

It seemed the two had decided to stop playing around, as flames began to gather in the lizards mouth; while the guns seemed to be loading a stronger blast.

"You have to open the Digi-Egg" V-mon said to Davis quickly.

"Hate it break it to you, but its already opened" Davis pointed to his half of the egg.

"You must have courage! Only then will we be able to digivolve and fight" Huckmon said, as the two dragons once again got ready to take the attacks.

Not willing to let their partner's die, as the two began to charge.

"V-mon!"

"Huckmon!"

The two could only watch at what seemed like their end.

"Come on Haru! We can't let a bunch of overgrown stuffed animal's kill us!" Davis said to his sister looking at the egg.

"One's a giant fire lizard! But yeah, their not taking us down without a fight!" Harumi agreed, as two phrases seemed to come to mind.

"Evolution Digitize!" Haru yelled as the egg began to glow white, causing Huckmon to stop his attack.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis shouted, as a red light came from the egg and surrounded V-mon.

The two controlled champion's took that time to release their attacks, only for the light to blow outward; negating the bullets and flames.

"V-mon! Armor Digivolve too!"

"Huckmon Digitize too!"

Where two small dragon's once stood, were now larger version's causing the two ringged digimon to step back.

"Fladramon!" V-mon's new form yelled.

"Zubaeagermon!" Huckmon's new form shouted.

Fladramon was a taller version of V-mon covered in armor that resembled fire, on his back was the same sun symbol; while a large bladed nose horn came out of the helmet.

Sharp bladed claws now replaced V-mon's normal one's, as the digimon was much fiercer looking than V-mon.

Zubaeagermon was larger than Huckmon, while still standing on all fours.

Golden armor had replaced white, as it covered the dragons body. The horn on his nose had now changed into a bladed one, similar to Fladramon; as his tail as became bladed.

Every part of his body was covered in the armor, not leaving a trace of flesh.

"This is so cool!" The twins said, looking at the two new digimon.

Fladramon smirked as he lifted a fist and hit Gargomon, sending the two falling into a heap.

"I am Fladramon, as V-mon I used the power of courage to digivolve; my Flame Fist will burn my enemies while my Fire Rocket will turn them into a well fone steak" With that Fladramon took to fighting Gargomon, being covered in flames as he hit the ring on the rabbit.

It soon shattered releasing the rabbit from his capture.

While Flalizarmon regained his senses and began to charge, only to be hit by Zubaeagermon.

"I am Zubaeagermon, as Huckmon I used the power of harmony to unlock this form" as he charged he continued to speak" I, who am the twentiest, will never halt! I'm going to keep on running forth!" with that he curled his body into a bladed ball as he spun, hitting the ring around Flalizarmon's leg shattering it.

With that the battle was over, up in the sky a dark ring had watched the battle; the person behind the figurative curtain intrigued by this new development.

"That was so cool!" Davis said as he ran over towards Fladramon.

"Davis wait! Giant fire breathing lizard and trigger happy bunny are still there!" Haru yelled at her beother running after him.

The two stopped beside their digimon, the two formerly hostile one's now looking sorry.

How the heck did a lizard made of pure fire look sorry anyway? Haru thought.

"Sorry about trying to kill you and all" Flalizardmon spoke, bowing his head.

"Yeah, that stupid emperor made us do it! I'm a pretty relaxed guy!" Gargomon said waving his guns around.

Hopefully not loaded, Davis hoped.

"It wasn't your fualt, you were not yourselves" Zubaeagermon said, with a nod of his head.

"Well thank you for freeing us" Said Flalizardmon as he decided to get out, before he ended up captured again.

"Yeah moumantai, It was always take over this, destroy that, get me a latte sheesh" Gargomon complained as he walked away.

The twins and the digimon, watched them leave as they noticed the sun had already gone down.

"It's night already!?" Davis asked looking at the sky.

"Were so dead!" Haru complained, their parent's were probably home by now.

Suddenly the two dragon digimon glowed, and changed back into their previous forms; the light then shot out towards the twins.

It turned into a silver handheld device, as the two looked at the screen.

An icon for their digi-egg's were on each of their screens.

"So how are we gonna get home?" Davis asked, they didn't even know how they got in; in the first place.

"Bigger question how are we fonna hide them?" Haru said pointing at Huckmon and V-mon.

The blue dragon could pass as a large stuffed doll, but Huckmon wasn't exactly plush looking.

"We can solve your home situation, but the second is quite troublesome" Huckmon said, as he motioned for them to follow.

Without any real idea were to go, following Huckmon was probably the best idea.

As they soon ended up at the same place as before, only there was a small TV screen that they hadn't noticed before.

"That should take you home" Huckmon said, pointing at the TV.

The twins deadpanned" Uh, so what do we do? Squeeze in?" Davis said, it would be an extremely tight fit.

"It's your digivice, it'll let you go back home" V-mon said, remembering something that had been unknowingly planted into his psyche.

"This?" Haru looked at her digivice they called it.

"Just point it at the screen, it'll allow you to return home" said Huckmon.

The siblings just looked at eachother" Well, what do we have to loose" the two lifted their digivices, they began to glow along with the television screen.

It felt like riding a disorienting roller coaster, as the twins found eachothing on the ground of their bedroom floor.

"Davis get off me!" Harumi yelled at her brother, as she felt something heavy on her head.

"It's not like I asked to fall" Davis grumbled, the two sitting up.

Only for two somethings to fall onto the ground.

The first was a round golden ball with a face and blades, while the second was like a chibi version of V-mon.

"V-mon?" Davis asked lifting the small digimon.

"Nope! I'm Chibimon now" Chibimon giggled.

"So your not Huckmon anymore?" Haru said lifting the golden bladed bowling ball.

"You can call me Sakuttomon now" Sakuttomon laughed.

"Well if mom ask I can always say you two are my plush doll's" Harumi said, looking at the two.

"We just have to hide them from Jun, remember what she did to your doll when we were six" At this both of them cringed.

Though now the reality of what had happened began to hit them.

"So help save an alternate reality inside a computer" Davis looked at his sister.

"If this is someone's idea of a joke it's a pretty stupid one, when I find out who sent us" Haru left her threat unsaid.

Only one thought ran through both their minds.

Find whoever couldn't fix their own problem's and sic Harumi on them.


End file.
